Candy
refers to any kind of artificial sweet food and is a common food in the universe. Overview It is most notably used in the series when Innocent Buu was on his rampage, turning many humans into candy. The Ginyu Force often talked about candy, making bets in order to get some. Variations PP Candy The PP Candy is an invention made by Bulma to use on Oolong to make him obedient; it is a special type of laxative that induces intense stomach cramps and diarrhea after the affected individual hears a high-pitched squeal ("pii pii" in Japanese, "swee swee" noise used by farmers to inform pigs when it's feeding time in Viz's translation of the manga, and "piggy" in some dubs). Candy Vegito After being turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can be consumed, Vegito is still able to fight as the small jawbreaker candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast, and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub, he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special ki attacks. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Majin Buu and a Majin Future Warrior can use the Candy Beam to turn opponents into a round pink-colored candy jawbreaker. While in this candy state, fighters can fly around normally but are unable to attack. There is also a Z-Soul that has a chance of turning an opponent into candy when they attack the user of said Z-Soul. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Candy and Chocolate appear as food items which the Future Warrior can give to Majin Buu to fill up his fullness gauge in order for Buu to create Majin offspring using Fission. The Future Warrior can also give them to Majin Buu's children as well in order to receive items based on the child's color. Interestingly, Chocolate is actually considered a nutritious food item according to its description. The Majin Time Patroller Bentora apparently ate some PP Candy while investigating the Capsule Corporation rift as he got a stomach ache after whistling though he did not suffer diarrhea due to his strong Majin digestive system which is known to be able tolerate Poisonous Mushrooms that grow in Conton City's Mushroom Desert. This also implies Bulma and/or the Capsule Corporation makes PP Candy within the rift's alternate timeline possibly even as a Capsule Corp. product presumably as a laxative for Earthlings that can be activated on command by whistling. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) has a Super Skill version of the Candy Beam which can be used by all races unlike the Evasive Skill version. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, a hidden sequence before a fight happens between Goten and Omega Shenron. Goten dances around and wishes for Shenron to give him candy, only for Omega Shenron to respond "I don't grant wishes for candy!". Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Foods